Lullaby of Birdland
by DuncanHeart
Summary: I think the Keyblade suits me better , the man said. Ven didn’t know what was attractive in Braig. Braig is fascinated by Ventus. BraigxVen, so. A lil bit of angst. Spoilers.


**LULLABY OF BIRDLAND**

**Summary:** _« I think the Keyblade suits me better », the man said. Ven didn't know what was attractive in Braig. Braig is fascinated by Ventus. BraigxVen, so. A lil bit of angst. Spoilers._

**Language: **(Bad) English

**Characters:**Ventus & Braig

**Kind of text:** Angst & Romance

**Rating****:** T

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix and Disney. This crack pairing was invented by myself xD Wondering why? The scene in Days, with Xigbar and Ven. 3

It's my second fic in English. I tried to translate it as good as I can. Sorry for anything wrong and lack of vocabulary. It's a present for you, ch4ppy-py0n! :D I was touched you've read my fic in French; I would like to bring you it in English :)

PS: For the title, I chose this for Charlie Parker's song. It's so beautiful, and it inspired me for the story of this fic.

* * *

"I think the Keyblade suits me better", said the man with a mysterious smile, putting his finger up.

Long black hair drawn back, a great red scarf, torn, tied around his neck, in a provocative way. His white-gloved hands lifted his big gun without any problem. His body, that seemed to merge with the grey and black suit, and with his large pants, completed by a couple of dark boots.

The only person who was looked at by his eyes, lost in his prominent face, was Ventus.

The only one who intrigued him was this blond boy with great blue eyes.

* * *

"It's a dangerous mission, Ven", said Terra, by avoiding seeing his friend.

The young blond boy took his hand.

"I don't wanna stay alone, here, at the university!"

Terra, a tall man with brown hair, sighed. And, seriously, he told Ventus :

"Xehanort is a very strong Keyblade Master. Master Eraqus reported his apprentice accompanies him."

Ven winces. He hated Vanitas. The only one Xehanort's apprentice weared a black helmet on his head. Every time. Even he looked discreet, he always tried to meet Ven, to tell him mean things. Ven began to use his fantastic powers of quickness to avoid him.

But… since a few of months, Vanitas was always saying Terra wouldn't defend himself versus Darkness. And Ven didn't want to let his friend leave without him, with these scaring Unversed which attacked everywhere…

Terra continued:

"And, you won't be really alone; Aqua will stay here too…"

"Sorry for contradict you, my dear, but I'll go with you!" answered the young woman, while the Keyblade Master looked at her with resignation.

Tall, thin, blue hair on her shoulders, Aqua was a beautiful and powerful wizard. However, of the three, only Terra was a Keyblade Master, because he was the most strongest.

Ven, hopeful, smiled.

"Together, problems won't come after us, right?"

Terra sighed again. But finally, he responded:

"In my opinion, Master Eraqus will be furious."

* * *

Closed eyes, Terra began to repeat:

" Power!"

"Speed!" answered Ven.

"Magic!" concluded Aqua, by putting their right hands in the middle.

They opened their eyes, and smiled.

"Even if we won't be able to stay together, we'll be tied. And, one day, we'll meet again", said the young confident woman.

She gave Terra a little yellow star, Ven another green, and kept in her hand hers. It was blue. Aqua took her Keyblade, which turned into a arc, and vanished. Terra did the same with his own weapon.

But Ven stayed in the university, keeping the star that he was given.

* * *

"Braig, you won't…", began to speak Aeleus, while the big guy with a black braid, by him, nodded.

"No worries, he has to meet our dear "scientists", responded the man with a scarf, smiling.

Aeleus' partner winces with despite. But he lifted up his weapon. Ven began to move back when he saw Braig coming to him.

"Hey, lil' boy, I won't eat you. Even will be glad to see you. Your name is…?"

"Ventus."

The great doors of the castle were opening, and the young boy followed Braig inside. Fews minutes later, the man stopped walking, and said:

"Then, you use the Keyblade, don't you?"

Without any word, Ven made his sword come from nowhere. Grey until the handle, its tip looked like deconstructed key. Its blue handle was detached from the weapon.

As quickly, he made it disappear and looked at Braig, surprised.

"I'm impressed…", he said.

Oddly, Ven felt proud. He walked behind the man with dark hair, who seemed to be puzzled. Suddenly, the man stopped again, in the middle of staircases, and said:

"I think the Keyblade suits me better."

"The Keyblade chooses by itself to be the weapon of powerful hearts", recited Ven.

He knew this sentence by rote.

Braig contemplated him with a little bit of surprise. Then, a tiny smile born on his face, and he asked:

"Do you think I have a powerful heart?"

At this moment, Ven noticed the big purple guns in each Braig's hand.

Fortunately, Ven's quickness saved him from a shot. He was behind the Ansem's apprentice, hesitating to hurt him. But his opponent's left hand positioned itself to his chest. His heart pounding, the boy threw a series of strikes. His last one was stopped by a gunfire, and one hand took him. He was thrown against the staircases. Back on the floor, Ven saw Braig's face coming to him, his brown eyes looking at him triumphantly. His breath slid on Ven's skin, and the blond boy closed his blue eyes.

Then, he teleported in Braig's back and gave him the final strike. Ansem's apprentice pranced, but he stood up. His weapons disappeared. He smiled to Ven.

"It's better off this way. Your strength ain't false."

"No reason for this", said Ven, vexed.

Braig drank a potion, and he stretched.

"You're really good at fighting. You're very fast."

Ven stayed silent.

They restarted to walk, and arrived in a great flowery yard. There was a beautiful fountain in its middle. Two people, in white coats with purple ties, were talking, in a quiet atmosphere.

King Ansem the Wise had done his best to turn this place into a fantastic garden.

"You do have a powerful heart", said Ven, his eyes looking at Braig.

The man with the red scraf seemed to be surprised, but he grined and told Ventus:

"I'm glad you don't really mind our little fight"

A sweet smile on his angelic face, Ven came to Even and the really tiny Ienzo.

Braig's eyes followed him, leaning against the wall, and then he left.

* * *

"What a surprise! Lil' boy…"

But, at this moment, Ventus looked anxious, and his sad face was like doubt was fallen on. Braig's smile faded out, and he took Ven's shoulders.

"You know something about Xehanort?..."

The blond boy sighed, but no word left his mouth. They continue to walk, without any reflection about their destination.

"Even has discovered new creatures", told him Braig, trying to ignore his friend's despair. "Our king has confined them in a dungeon.

No reaction. A tall young red-headed man, with long green eyes, greeted Braig and Ven, laughing, his glance looking with curiosity and envy the blond boy.

Ansem's apprentice had an uneasy laugh.

"You weren't here when Lea and Isa arrived…" he said."Isa seems to be serious, but Lea is a real pain… he pokes his nose in everyone else's business… they entered together in the castle…"

Ventus bit his lips. Braig stopped, and then stood in front of the blond boy.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

The young boy bent his head, tensed his hands on Braig's suit. Brown eyes looked at them, and the glance moved to Ven's face where tears ran out of his eyes. Braig checked the tremulous mouth.

"I-I-I didn't succeed to… help… Ter-Terra…"

Braig watched this with panic. He led Ven in a quieter place, where he could cry as he needed. As soon as they entered there, Ven fell on the floor, on his knees.

"Terra… Aqua… I'm so-so weak… he told me- he said he might need me…"

"Ssh, do not say that kinda thi-"

"I knew this…" began to speak Ven, but he couldn't continue.

Braig saw a tear on the blond-haired boy's cheek, and knelt in front of him. He cleaned this cheek on his right glove. Ven feel the dark-haired man's breath pass over his hair, and let Braig put his hand on his shoulder.

Ventus' head fell on Ansem apprentice's chest, and their embrace became more quiet and sweet. The blond-haired fighter's hands cuddled Braig's back. A white-gloved hand came under his chin.

Braig felt so… helpless facing Ventus. His lips gently kissed the young blond, who didn't resist.

It tasted salt. Ventus, spellbound by Braig's lips' flavour, encourage him to make the kiss deeper. The blond boy's arms hugged his lover's neck. His lover continued to kiss him with passion.

Braig let his gloved hands embrace the waistline in front of him. And then, in a mutual agreement, they slowly moved back their mouths. Traces of tears still remained, but, on the boy's face, a smile was born. The gunner caressed Ven's skin softly and kissed him a second time. The blond-haired boy snuggled against Braig. After that kiss, he touched with his lips Braig's hair.

"Are you feeling better?"

That sentence was like a cold revelation for Ven. Leant on his lover's shoulders, he fixedly looked at Braig's brown eyes.

"You mean… it-it- was not earnest?"

Braig frowned.

"Why do you say this?"

"If you just wanted to stop my tears, you did not have to kiss me."

Ventus sighed, and his face looked resigned, with a bit of regret.

He stood up, but Ansem's apprentice stayed by his feet, puzzled, white-gloved hands on the master of the Keyblade's knees.

"Hey, Ven…"

"Ventus"

"Calm down, I didn't want to be mean…"

Sadness filled Ven's eyes.

"Leave me alone. I do need this"

Braig let him go with regret.

"Do forgive me"

**TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE)**

I do hope you enjoyed it ^^ I'll give more informations about Terra later.


End file.
